La Mrigi del príncipe
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: El amor que le tenía a Ciel era completamente incapaz de sentirlo por alguien más. La amistad que tenía con Ciel era completamente incapaz de cambiarla. Si los dos habían entregado al Conde enteramente su fidelidad ¿Por qué entonces habían cedido a su deseo carnal?
1. Príncipe Soma Asman Kadar

Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

* * *

**La Mrigi del príncipe**

El amor que le tenía a Ciel era completamente incapaz de sentirlo por alguien más. La amistad que tenía con Ciel era completamente incapaz de cambiarla. Si los dos habían entregado al Conde enteramente su fidelidad ¿Por qué entonces habían cedido a su deseo carnal?

* * *

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

_Basado en la obra del manga, no del anime._

_De nuevo retomo la importancia de aclarar la pareja, por aquello de que quien avisa no es traidor._

_SomaxLizzy_

Notas introductorias:

_Pues yo creo que Lizzy y Soma se ven super lindos juntos, y realmente me llamó mucho la atención la idea aunque desarrollarla me ha costado algo de trabajo, en fin, a ver cómo queda jeje._

_En sí, técnicamente es un historia para adultos, más que por la inminente aparición de encuentros sexuales, porque pretendo adentrarme a la filosofía que representa ese texto Hindú y su impacto en la sociedad victoriana… XD no se asusten, no es tesis de terapia sexual._

* * *

**Príncipe Soma Asman Kadar**

Ya no sentía la temperatura del agua descendiendo por su perfil completamente humedecido. Agni, a solo unos pasos de distancia había bajado la sombrilla que fuera rechazada por el príncipe hacía ya largo rato, si él decidía llevar el luto directamente bajo la lluvia londinense, entonces él no tenía derecho alguno para conservar privilegio que contrariara la situación de su amo y señor. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños viendo a los sirvientes sacar toda pertenencia que por años había considerado propiedad del Príncipe, listas para embarcarse directo en un viaje de regreso a la India.

No presentaron objeción alguna, el mensajero había sido claro, y la carta también. La madre del Príncipe había muerto, su última protectora había sucumbido al tifo que asolaba el país, los hermanos mayores reclamaban su derecho privando al joven de toda posesión adquirida mediante el dinero de la casa real. Despojado de su herencia, rechazado por su familia, Inglaterra sería en lo sucesivo, su único hogar. Ciel su único hermano. Lizzy, su única hermana. Agni, su único protector y mentor.

Tragó saliva buscando la mejor de las facetas a mostrar en cuanto el carruaje Phantomhive detuviera su marcha. Escuchaba los cascos de los caballos, solo restaban segundos de esa embriagadora soledad que lo había golpeado de repente esa mañana cuando le informaron sobre el deceso de su progenitora. Pero no podía llorar a una imagen en especial, no podía recordar cuál de las mujeres en su mente era su madre, la única figura a la que podía asignar nombre era Mena…

Pero su madre…

Había sentido la pérdida de una idea, el concepto englobado de lo que representaba el haber llegado al mundo mediante un vientre y tener alguien que intercediera por sus caprichos ante su padre, porque tal vez era era su única obligación como madre: asegurarse de que el catorceavo hijo no fuera olvidado, especialmente si no tenía virtud útil al control de un reinado, no era estratega ni guerrero, no era sabio ni adivino, solo un chiquillo egoísta del que finalmente podían librarse sus hermanos y hermanas. Ya nadie hablaría por él, ya nadie rogaría por enviar dinero al extranjero para financiar la expedición, ya nadie recordaría que existía el príncipe heredero número catorce. Nadie salvo él mismo y Agni.

—Es todo.— anuncio solemne el emisario de sus hermanos haciendo que eso sirviera de despedida también, no hubo más ceremonias para un príncipe repudiado.

Sebastian bajó primero con la sombrilla que atajaría al Conde Phantomhive de tan inclemente clima.

—Vaya informalidad de recibir bajo esta lluvia a tus invitados.— reprochó el muchacho.

Ciel ya había sido informado por su mayordomo las circunstancias exactas del desalojo, y aunque buscó discretamente un medio para impedirlo, los enviados de la India tenía todo derecho legal para tomar posesión de las pertenencias del -anteriormente- Príncipe Soma.

—Los siento.— se disculpó el joven exiliado de Bengal forzando una sonrisa. Ciel desvió la mirada al ser perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que se había esforzado para hablar sin llorar.

—De cualquier forma no planeaba prolongar esta visita, tengo muchos asuntos que atender y solo venía a invitarte personalmente a…— el Conde tragó saliva y buscó valor exhalando cansadamente.

—Elizabeth y yo nos casaremos… este fin de semana.

—Sí, recuerdo haber leído la invitación.

Ciel volvió a entrecerrar los ojos colorándose por su falta de tacto, la madre de aquél acababa de morir y él se hacía el desentendido, aunque era igualmente grosero decir que había estado entrometiéndose en su vida personal.

— ¿Te importaría ayudarme con los preparativos? Sucede que soy un hombre muy ocupado y atender nimiedades como el color de la mantelería no es algo para lo que tenga tiempo.

Por la misma premisa anterior tampoco le podía decir que sabía que estaba desahuciado, tampoco tenía la paciencia o el carácter para decir abiertamente que se ofrecía a recibirlo nuevamente en su casa.

—Claro ¿Cómo podría yo negarme?

La última sonrisa surgió más natural, aunque se encontraba aún a miles de kilómetros de la personalidad auténtica del joven.

—Vamos entonces, el tiempo apremia.

El viaje en la carroza fue silencioso. Sebastian se había preparado para tender a los invitados una frazada con la cual pudieran evitar el resfrío, Ciel le había prohibido terminantemente prepara un cambio de ropa a razones de tacto y discreción, pero nada había podido hacer con el servicio de té caliente que tenía preparado en cuanto subieron al coche.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Es muy pequeña esta introducción pero los capítulos serán más largos, solo quería plantar esta situación que ya no combinaba con las otras :P a primera vista._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. Una mirada agradable

**Una mirada agradable**

—Prepara un baño para Soma. — ordenó Ciel apenas la puerta principal de la casa Phantomhive se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas.

—Y lleva a Agni a las habitaciones de sirvientes para que también se cambie.

—Como el joven amo desee.

Los dos mayordomos caminaron juntos, Sebastian solo lo condujo medio camino, el mensajero, con una serpiente enrollada por su brazo izquierdo, los interceptó en el camino y llevó a Agni hasta donde se había ordenado.

La manta color cetrino que cubría el delgado cuerpo del Príncipe, estaba ya húmeda tras haberle secado, pero se resistía soltarla como si esta constituyera su única protección ante un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, inclinó la cabeza sin ser consiente ello, su vanidad había quedado en pedazos y la consciencia de no tener ya lugar de pertenencia había desaparecido de él todo lo que una vez fue.

— ¿Ciel?

La voz de Elizabeth se escuchó desde el piso superior, y el ruido de su andar apresurado por las escaleras fue para el Conde la advertencia perfecta para mantenerlo preparado para el embiste. Dejó de mirar a Soma por unos instantes dejándolo con su propia melancolía aunque al mismo tiempo cruzó por su mente una idea sutilmente perversa.

— ¡Ciel, has vuelto!

—Por favor, Elizabeth, no fueron ni cuatro horas…— se quejó recibiendo el abrazo.

—Tenemos invitados, Soma va ayudar con los preparativos que quedan aún pendientes.

La joven soltó un chillido de alegría girando hasta el alto y moreno muchacho abrazándolo con la misma efusividad que la caracterizaba.

— ¡Estás empapado! — dijo observando lo evidente al sentir en su propio vestido la humedad trasminada.

—Lo siento mucho. — se disculpo el joven con un sonrisa afligida. Llevándose una mano al cabello desordenado que arremolinaba las ondas naturales sin mucha gracia, pero que de alguna manera le favorecían. Ella negó con la cabeza y se soltó de los hombros la chalina de cashmere* blanco, con un curioso ademán le arrebató la frazada y le montó encima la prenda abrigándola con cierta dulzura y delicadeza que no tenía al vestir a los demás sirvientes cuando le venía en gana.

Soma sintió el calor que ella había dejado en la prenda extenderse por todo el cuerpo y bajó la mirada ya que ella era considerablemente más pequeña. Se encontró de frente ante sus ojos verdes enormes y expresivos.

—Así está mejor ¿No?

—… Gracias… Lizzy…

— ¡Vamos a tomar el té! — exclamó ella repentinamente girando para alcanzar la mano de Ciel y arrastrarlo a ambos escaleras arriba. El Conde puso un poco de resistencia pero comprendiendo que no había real objeto en ello los acompañó hasta la salita privada donde su prima había estado a solas mientras él había salido intempestivamente luego de recibir el mensaje del desahucio del Príncipe.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y todo el ambiente era cálido con un espeso olor a flores y té de fruta. Como si fuesen muñecos en una fiesta de Té, ella decidió los lugares que tomarían y le sirvió a cada uno una taza.

Ciel bebió la suya tan rápido como las reglas de etiqueta lo permitían y se disculpó enseguida presentando una urgencia imaginaria.

El silencio se hizo presente y Elizabeth sonrió con cierta tristeza que obligó al joven a despejar su mente de su propia miseria para atender la de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Ciel no es feliz. — susurró ella con desanimo alisando la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

—A Ciel le cuesta trabajo lidiar con todo lo que significan los sentimientos. Estoy seguro de que está feliz, pero no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

Ella volvió a sonreírle.

—A veces pienso que aunque soy la persona que más tiempo ha estado con él, no lo conozco de nada, es como si el Ciel que yo veo fuera completamente distinto al que ven los demás, y que eso es obvio para todos menos para mi.

Soma se recargó en el asiento de la silla dejando su cabeza ir para tras al tiempo en que suspiraba. En el acto, un dulce olor llegó a su nariz. La chalina de cashmere con la que se abrazaba tenía el aroma de una mujer, de su dueña naturalmente, pero le pareció curioso que solo hasta ese momento lo notara. Dio un sorbo a su taza y luego la dejó sobre la mesa de servicio.

—Yo pienso que es así, Ciel puede ser tan noble y amable que tal vez le asusta eso mismo. Sé que tuvo momento difíciles cuando perdió a sus padres…

Detuvo sus palabras en cuanto estas salieron, realmente no lo había pensado, pero aunque ya sabía que los Condes Phantomhive habían muerto durante un desastroso incendio, no se había puesto completamente ante la situación. Algo en su pecho se comprimió dolorosamente ¿Qué significaba realmente perder a los padres? ¿El desamparo?

La soledad lo golpeó con un miedo sobrecogedor, cerró los ojos mientras un escalofrío lo hacía temblar. En muchos sentido él seguía siendo un niño y había quedado solo a su suerte. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al comprender que sentía lástima por sí mismo y que realmente no sabía qué hacer para que, cuando acabase la festividad de la boda, él debiera marcharse y emprender su propio camino. El ala protectora de los Phantomhive no lo tendría por siempre, ni deseaba que así fuera porque no era su intención volverse una carga.

¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Cómo levantarse y ponerse al frente de su propia vida como hizo Ciel siendo tan solo un niño?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que una suave mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—No le digas que te lo he contado, pero Ciel sabe lo de tu madre…— susurró Elizabeth que se había puesto de pie al tonar el cambio abrupto en él.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tienes que saber que no te dejaremos solo.

Y volvió a sonreír como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con esa mirada que inspiraba confianza y ternura en medidas iguales.

—No era mi intención hacerte pensar en mis tonterías cuando tú tienes un dolor real. — se disculpó ella con una voz baja y murmurante que no se comparaba con sus gritos habituales. Luego de eso se acercó más y le abrazó movida por un sentimiento que logró comprender solo de pensar en perder a alguien de su familia.

Hata ese momento, la parálisis que se había adueñado de su cuerpo en cuanto llegó el mensajero de sus hermanos a la puerta de la casa para reclamar todas las pertenencias, sintió un verdadero deseo de llorar, ya no por esa mujer sin rostro que había muerto, sino por él mismo y lo patético que podía llegar a ser.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*El cachemir o cashmere es uno de los materiales más costosos del mercado textil, con él se confeccionan bufandas y suéteres de alta calidad, entre otras prendas clásicas del armario. Se puede encontrar solo o mezclado con seda o con lino. El cashmere es obtenido de las fibras del pelo de las cabras de raza del mismo nombre que residen principalmente en Mongolia. Este tejido es de textura fina y al mismo tiempo fuerte, ligera y suave. Es un material más cálido que el obtenido de la lana de ovejas._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_____Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!


End file.
